Cancer Deathmask
Deathmask is the Cancer Gold Saint and one of the twelve strongest Saints. Unlike his fellow Gold Saints, he does not serve Athena, chosing to serve the Pope instead. Stating that he even knows the Pope's true identity and goals, yet still serving him marks him as one of the truly evil Gold Saints. Apperance Deathmask appears to have a light purple hair color, blue eyebrows and blue eyes. His casual attire has not been seen, but while wearing his Cloth, he wears a blue outfit. After the Cloth discards him, Deathmask wears only dark blue pants. Personality Deathmask is a sadistic and cruel Gold Saint. He boasts about all those he have killed who tried to pass through the House of Cancer keeping their souls as trophies. He has gone as far as killing children who entered the House, which truly infuriates Shiryu during their second confrontation. Sanctuary Arc. Five Old Peaks Deathmask makes his first appearance at the Five Old Peaks in order to kill Roshi, revealing his name and rank as Dohko, the Libra Gold Saint. However, his attempt is prevented by Shiryu, and the two Saints engage in a short fight, with Deathmask gaining the upper hand, even when Shiryu manages to equip his own Cloth. He retreats after Mu arrives, informing Shiryu that if he's so desperate to continue their "fight" as Shiryu dare to call it, he would find him at the House of Cancer where he will await Shiryu's arrival. House of Cancer As promised, Deathmask awaits the arrival of the Bronze Saints when they arrive at his House. As Seiya and Shiryu notice the faces of even children on the walls, Shiryu is disgusted and states to Deathmask that he will use all his power in order to defeat him, and the two engage in a brutal battle while Seiya moves onward to the House of Leo. Starting the battle with the "Sekishiki Meikai Ha", Deatmask sends Shiryu to the world of the dead, but Shiryu is able to return back to the world of the living, thanks to Athena guiding him. Once more launching another attack at Deathmask, he is shocked to see Deathmask easily reflect the "Sho Ryu Ha", having already taken notice of it's power at the Five Old Peaks where he first witnessed it. Once more sending the Bronze Saint to the world of the dead, Deathmask follows shortly after this time, in order to prevent Shiryu from returning again. As he prepares to throw Shiryu down the Yomotsu Hirasaka, he suddenly hears the prayers of Shunrei, hoping for Shiryu's safety. Annoyed, he throws Shunrei down the waterfalls, which greatly increases Shiryu's rage and Cosmo, in which he viciously beats Deathmask, swearing to kill him at all cost. Simply laughing and removing his tattered cape, he decides to eliminate Shiryu and make sure that no matter what, he will not return alive from their battle. However, Shiryu swings his arm at Deathmask's leg, and manages to break his leg, as the leg armor disappear seconds before Shiryu's attack lands. Preparing to defend Shiryu's next punch, the arm protection leaves Deathmask just as Shiryu punches his arm, breaking that too. Seconds later, the rest of the Gold Cloth leaves him, leaving him shocked and frustrated. Furious for what Deathmask did to Shunrei, yet still having some honor as a Saint, Shiryu removes his own Cloth, and the two decide to end the battle with their Cosmo alone, with Shiryu awakening his 7th sense, launching Deathmask into Yomotso Hirasaka, killing him. Hades Wall of Grief Along with his fellow Gold Saint companions, Deathmask is resurrected and gathers all his Cosmo into Aioros' arrow, as they prepare to destroy the Wall of Grief, in order to allow the Bronze Saints passage into Elysium. As Aioros launch the arrow, the wall explodes, destroying all twelve Gold Saints, leaving only their Gold Cloths behind. Cosmo Being a Gold Saint, Deathmask is able to move at the speed of light, launching attacks at 300 000 km/s. Like his fellow Gold Saint comrades, his Cosmo has a powerful golden aura. Deathmask is the only Gold Saint capable of sending his opponents to the world of the dead, as well as both going there personally and return back to the world of the living without any problem. Techniques Sekishiki Meikai Ha: Deathmask gathers his Cosmo at the tip of his finger, gathering several white rings which launches his opponents into the world of the dead. Deathmask himself is able to travel to the world of the dead as he pleases, without being subject to it's penalties, where others would lose all their strengths. Cloth Deathmask wears the Cancer Gold Cloth, which has many jagged and spiky edges. The Cloth may remind of the Cancer (crab), due to the large pincers it has while not being worn by Deathmask. As most other Gold Saints, the Cloth features a white fabric cape draped around its shoulders. Category:Gold Saints Category:Cancer Saints Category:True Evil Category:Former Villains Category:Deceased Saints Category:Deceased characters